The Mystery of the Pianoist
by MeikoHayashi
Summary: Eliza needs a break from Charlie and Cheryl so she goes to Castanet only to find that the person who originally lived in her rented house mysteriously drowned. What's more there is a piano in her house that plays by itself and she sometimes sees a woman by it. Who is this woman? What happened to her? Why is she so attached to the piano? Can Eliza figure this out?
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my first fanfic so I hope all of you like it. It is a crossover with Animal Parade, Tale of Two Towns, and Sunshine Islands. If you have any suggestions that might make this story even better I would love to hear them! :)

Chapter 1: Leaving all I know for a new adventure

-FLASHBACK-

"HOW COULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH HER?!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CONSERNED ABOUT IT? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU LIKE ME OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!"

At this I have to stop and think. It was true that I rejected Charlie numerous times in the past.

When I hesitated Charlie sighed and took on a gentler tone, "Eliza, it wasn't really a date. I was just showing Cheryl around since she was new here. Besides I don't understand why you would be so upset about me hanging out with another girl."

"Charlie, I've known you all my life and think of you as my closest friend. I just don't want you to fall in love with a girl who's only going to be here for a week and get your heart broke."

For a moment he just stared at me then said, "It won't happen like that 'liza."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

It has been a week since Cheryl had came here. She has been clinging to Charlie ever since the day he showed her around and it's making me feel like a third wheel. She had the nerve to say that she wanted to take a vacation here on the Sunshine Islands for the rest of the month. It's driving me crazy how she is always flirting with Charlie and he doesn't even notice. I don't know why but it's eating me.

I decided that I needed a break. Sometime without Charlie and Cheryl. The only problem: where? I have never left the Islands or ever thought of leaving. In act I think that only Chelsea, Vaughn, Will, Mark, and Lily have ever been outside the Islands. The only person that I really trust out of them is Chelsea. I bet that she has been to some interesting places. I walked down the path to her ranch to find her in her fields tending to her crops.

"Hey, Chelsea! Can I ask you something?" I yelled to her. She walked over and replied with a simple nod looking tired but still smiling. " I want to take a vacation somewhere. Got any ideas?"She stopped smiling and frowned in concentration. "My cousin had a ranch on an island called Castanet until she passed away. Her brother goes there and cleans it every month so it should be in one piece."

As she was talking I'm bobbing my head and liking the idea of a new place with new people far away from Charlie and Cheryl. "Castanet huh? Sounds like a great place to relax. Well that settles it. Castanet here I come!"

A/n: if you are confused Cheryl came to sunshine islands to talk to Mirabelle since they both sell animals. This is just an intro to the story so please don't ask what this has to do with the title. I hope you enjoyed the story so far and that you will review. I would like to shout out to CAPJHMPAgirl! Thanks!


	2. To the past -Part 1

A/N: Alright so this is chapter two! It will be a flashback to when Chelsea's cousin, Akari, was alive. The story will be set up to where we go back and forth from present to past. I would like to thank CAPJHMPAgirl and LunarCherry for reviewing. Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. That is Natsume Inc.

**- Third Person's POV-**

A girl with short brown hair, wearing a green T-shirt and brown shorts, is walking down a road towards the Brass Bar.

A man with peach colored hair is leaning on the counter looking bored. As the girl walks up to him his facial features change to show a look of annoyance.

-**First Person's POV-**

"Akari! You're late! We were supposed to meet here an hour ago!" Chase, my boyfriend, yelled at me. "I know I'm sorry. I was helping Luke and Bo collect wood in the forest and I completely forgot."

"That's just like you! You come up with an excuse and say you're sorry, thinking everything will be alright." He stopped and took a deep breath, "I feel like I'm the only one putting effort into this relationship. If you don't want to go out anymore then just say so, because it would probably save me some time and energy."

To say that I was shocked would be an understatement. I never knew that Chase felt like this. I thought that we were doing fine together. Ever since I started working at the Brass Bar as the piano player we had been good friends. I had always thought that he was cute and it was like a dream when HE asked ME out. I never thought he would be saying that he wanted to break up!

I guess he took my silence as a yes because he suddenly yelled, "FINE! THEN DO MY THIS FAVOR AND DON'T TALK TO ME OTHER THAN FOR WORK!" then he stormed out.

-** Third Person's POV-**

As Chase stormed out of the bar, Akari pulled out some sheet music she had been working on for her and Chase's one year anniversary.

-**20 Days Later**-

There was a huge hurricane the day before. While fishing the son of the local fisherman, Toby, found Akari's body. When the doctor came he confirmed that she had drowned. He concluded that she had went to see that a cat, near the light house, that she was fond of was alright, and had probably fell in from the hurricane's strong winds. There had been bruises on her arms and face but the doctor said that they were probably from hitting some rocks when she fell. Everyone was broken up about Akari's death but the one who had been broken up the most about it was Chase because on that day he was going to apologize to Akari and ask if she would be his girlfriend again.

When her funeral came, everyone came. Everyone except for one girl who couldn't stand to be near Akari after what she had done on the day of that storm.

A/N: Alright! Chapter 2 done! Yes she was murdered. The question is who though. In the next chapter Eliza is moving to Castanet for a vacation. Basically it is her just meeting everyone. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
